Stay Forever
by SportaBrit1027
Summary: Whan Stephanie's parents, who travel on nature trips and photography trips, want to see her, they call her home. They gave her to her uncle, when she was ten, because she costed extra on trips. They are still always in contact. But when Stephanie leaves f
1. Morning routines

Sportacus had already been awake for about thirty minutes, just thinking, as the sun's rays peeked into the airship. He suddenly spotted the silver mail tube. He, naturally, did a cartwheel and jumped out of bed. He rolled his eyes, and opened it up. He growled as he got a glimpse of what it was.

"Who keeps sending _this_ to me? I'm befuddled……And this is like the tenth time this morning, too! I just won't send it back anymore."

He blankly stared into the empty tube, and then snapped his fingers.

"Robbie Rotten!" He said. "How could I not have guessed _that_?" he sneered. Then, he decided to get a shower. He did several round offs, and then with his foot, he pressed a button on the wall, which revealed a very clean, luxurious bathroom.

After stripping himself, he got into the shower. He was happy, as usual, and turned on the waterproof shower radio, to a cool pop song. He washed his dirty blonde hair, and himself, and then he got out.

Since it was a Saturday, he didn't really need his blue superhero suit. So, he put on nice, decently loose, not to low, jeans. Then, he put on a striped polo shirt. He examined himself in the mirror, after calling it to reveal itself.

"I am so hot." He said to himself. Then, he looked around, and he sighed with relief when he saw that nobody was around.

Stephanie had just put on pink short shorts, and a cleavage showing (not that she had a lot,) pink T-shirt. She brushed her hair, and put a pink headband in it. She put on her new, pink DC's, and was satisfied. Her birthday was in May, and she would soon be fourteen, so she expected more clothes. Then she would be totally satisfied.

Stephanie skipped into the kitchen and saw her uncle in the living room.

"Why, good morning, Stephanie!" her uncle said, cheerfully.

"Same to you!" Stephanie chimed back.

Stephanie went over to the counter, grabbed her bagel and apple, and went off to see Sportacus.

She loved Lazytown, and hoped to stay….forever. But her hopes didn't last long….only until the mail came.


	2. Errands

"Hi Sportacus!" Stephanie shouted. She was very happy to see him, as he felt the same. Stephanie knew today would be a great day. But they didn't know what they were going to do throughout the day with each other, not yet.

"Nice out…" They were saying at the same time.

"What were you going to say, Stephanie?"

"What were you going to say?"

"Ah, I forget….."

Sportacus hoped Stephanie hadn't noticed he was going comment on her outfit at the same time she was going to compliment his. Although they were comfortable with each other, it was sort of embarrassing.

"I was going to say, nice outfit." Stephanie said.

"Funny, me too….so, Stephanie, what do you want to do?"

Stephanie couldn't really think of anything exciting. But she did have some errands to do. So, she told Sportacus, who she knew would be happy to come along and help, which he was.

"First I have to go to LazeCraze, and then I should get all of our….well, my uncle and I…..yeah, our groceries, I wanted to stop by Bessie's house for some of the new cookies she made, which she doesn't have a name for yet, then I wanted to see if I got anything interesting in the mail."

"That sounds fun!" Sportacus said.

"So, let's go, _Maggie_!" Stephanie teased. Sportacus just rolled his eyes and laughed.

Along the way, they decided to stop at Bessie's house for the cookies _before_ they got to the store.

"Yes, these are sugar free cookies, with low fat peanut butter and icing on top. It's so original, but you're welcome to take as many as you like!"

Obviously, Mrs. Busybody was in a good mood. Stephanie got out a tray and took about fifteen out of the forty cookies, to share with anyone, and Sportacus took five.

They were kind of in a hurry, so they couldn't stay long.

"Thank you!" Stephanie said.

"Yes, very much!" Sportacus shouted.

"Oh, you're very welcome! Goodbye!"

With that, Sportacus and Stephanie decided to take the cookies home first. Then, they would go to the store for the groceries.

"That was fast, Stephanie." Her uncle stated, after she had put the cookies on the kitchen counter.

"We're in a hurry! Bye!" Then, they left for LazeCraze.

When they got to the store, Trixie's mom and Pixel's dad were working the register, with Stingy's Cousin and another person who isn't from Lazytown, doing the stock, like setting things out and putting up price tags, and mopping the floor. No one was at the pharmacy or the floral shop. Stephanie decided to see what she needed.

"I need…." Stephanie said, reading off of her list. Of course she just skimmed it. "Let me just read some stuff off of this thing…. 'Dear Stephanie, blah, blah blah….okay, one gallon of skim milk, apples, thank God, Doritos, which I like baked, ranch dressing, orange juice, with pulp, laundry and dish soap, and cereal.' That's it?"

"Well," Sportacus suggested, "Just buy what you think you need, even if you need extra things that aren't on the list."

Stephanie knew he was right, so that's what she did. She asked Sportacus to go get some things for her, so she could go up the aisle she needed.

"_Deodorant, Shampoo and conditioner...oh, shaving cream, yes……hmmmm……"_

The shaving aisle just happened to be right in back of the "feminine hygiene" aisle, and she had to pass it to go and find Sportacus. She had just come out of the aisle, with everything she needed, and ran right into Sportacus, who also had everything she asked for. Her pink boho bag flew out of her hands.

"Aw, crap! Watch where you're going, butt-….."

Stephanie got quiet, because she realized she had run into Sportacus, out of all people, and out of all aisles, the "feminine hygiene" aisle.

"…head…"She said, to end her sentence.

Sportacus cleared his throat in his "hello? I'm here" tone. Stephanie knew she was in big trouble with Sportacus. She didn't know it was him. She thought it was some stupid guy that wasn't watching where he was going. And Stephanie felt embarrassed to see that Sportacus heard her talk like that.

"Sorry." She said.

Suddenly, Sportacus grabbed her. She thought he was killing her! But what he was really trying to do was save her, and him, from_ total_ embarrassment. But, he was too late.

The whole entire rack of "feminine hygiene" products fell right on top of both of them!

LazeCraze is the supermarket, the only one, of Lazytown. It is almost exactly like a Wal-Mart, with sports equipment, and pet products, electronics, and hygiene products, like hair care and toothpastes. But it had a food section, and fruits and vegetables and meats, and really, it's all Lazytown needs. As for clothes and shoes, they have some. But for _real_ clothes and shoes, they'll have a mini mall in upcoming stories!


	3. Recovery, Rebreak

Sportacus was just about to help Stephanie up when he heard a _too_ familiar voice. A voice that reminded him of his job. A low, growly voice.

"You sure are clumsy, Sportadrunk, when you're around your pretty little girlfriend…."

It was Robbie Rotten.

Right away Stephanie got up, went over to Robbie, took the palm of her hand, and gave Robbie a quick, sharp smack across the face, causing him to let out a long howl.

"Let me tell you one more time…. SPORTACUS….IS….MY…._FRIEND_….GOT IT?"

Robbie, not wanting to make a scene, quickly got up and ran out of the store, faster than he normally would.

"And if you don't like it, _you_ can _leave_!" She yelled, to have the _very_ last word.

Sportacus felt bad for Stephanie. He knew she was at that age, the age that when someone or something hurts you bad enough, you just have to let it out and go ballistic. He definitely knew that she didn't do it intentionally, but just to kind of, rough him up a bit.

"Sorry, Sportacus. We can leave now, right?"

"After we pay for all of this, and then we will get your mail. Is that okay?

Stephanie agreed.

Sportacus couldn't get that scene out of his head. Stephanie's hand, Robbie's face……..He didn't like to think of Stephanie that way. He didn't want _anybody_ to think of her that way. Although he knew Robbie was sort of right, and that maybe, he _did_ like her a little, Robbie doesn't have the right to make Stephanie act that way, and Robbie knows that too. Robbie likes to show off. He _likes_ to bring embarrassment to people, _especially_ Sportacus.

After paying the price of fifty-five dollars, they left to check the mail.

They ran through the town together, not realizing that Robbie was sleeping on a bench, with a pack of ice on his cheek.

When Stephanie saw him, she elbowed Sportacus and pointed to him. Sportacus and her laughed and continued on to her house.

Sportacus beat her to the mailbox. He beat her opening it, too.

"Nope, no new sports equipment or pink stuff in here!" He teased.

"Oh, shut up!" She teased back.

But what really _was _in the mailbox surprised them both.

A letter from Stephanie's parents. None of them knew what to say to each other…………

TO BE CONTINUED………………..


	4. What's it say?

Stephanie stood there and stared through the letter, like she could see what was inside it. Desperately, she held it up too the sun. It was from her parents. She could automatically tell. Stephanie's parents were nature explorers. They went on trips all around the world. But when Stephanie turned ten, she cost extra on flights. So, they gave her to her uncle Millford Meanswell. Still, they are always in contact by phone. Stephanie was happy, but blushed and nearly tore the letter up. Sportacus got a hold of it, and the two were nearly fighting.

"Just open it!"

They finally finished pulling the letter and Stephanie, excited and scared, opened up the letter and took about three minutes to read it.

Then she tore it in two, went in her house, and slammed the door behind her.

Sportacus watched her in awe. He wondered what it said; certainly it wasn't _that_ bad that she couldn't read it to him. He decided to leave her to be and go home, to clear his . He started to walk when he stepped on the letter.

A somewhat evil grin crossed his face. He went up to his airship, with the letter, and read it.

TO DEFINETELY BE CONT'D

Sorry for the like really short chapter. The next chapter has the whole letter.


	5. The letter and the plan

"Now what does this say….."

_**Dear Stephanie,**_

**_Hello our love .This is mommy. We normally call you by phone, but we could never get a hold of you! You were, or at least we thought you were, out playing with all of your friends. Very good if you were. _**

_**We wanted to contact you anyhow because we bought you train tickets, so you can come and visit us! We have a month vacation from exploring the globe and we want to spend half of it with you. We would never try to take you away from Lazytown forever, but just for two weeks. It seems you get along fine with your uncle. And when he marries Bessie in October, she'll be your aunt!**_

_**So pack your bags! We'll be at the train station waiting for you at eight o' clock tomorrow! The tickets are right here, enclosed, and for you.**_

_**LOVE,**_

_**YOUR PARENTS**_

Sportacus prayed that she _did_ rip the train tickets.

Of course, she didn't.

Sportacus was heartbroken. He couldn't let Stephanie go. Who would he be with? Ziggy only cared about candy. Pixel, video games. Trixie only cared about stingy and her attitude, and Stingy only cared about all of _his_ stuff.

He couldn't tell Stephanie. He couldn't tell anybody. He couldn't tell himself. He couldn't tell himself to believe it, that is.

"I'll hide the train tickets." He said to himself. But what he didn't know was that he also said it to Stephanie, who was unknowingly behind him. She had snuck up the ladder to apologize. She wouldn't apologize now.

"Oh no you're not! I came up to apologize to you, and then I hear this…."

She made a funny face and a man's voice and said what Sportacus had just said about the tickets. Then she brokedown.

"Sportacus, I can't leave! I won't! You have to help me, I love my parents, but I wish they would come _here_ instead-

"I know, instead of you going there, I get it. _That's it_! I'll write back, and say…you hurt your arm! And I'll persuade _them_ to come _here!_ We can definitely try that."

Sportacus and Stephanie hugged. But, will the plan work, or will Sportacus be left lonely for two weeks?


	6. Overnight Plan?

Sportacus couldn't sleep. He couldn't figure out what to do about Stephanie leaving. He didn't want to lie to Stephanie's parents about her getting hurt. That wasn't the right thing to do to solve the problem, and he knew that. He could understand that Stephanie's parents wanted to see her, but he didn't understand what he would do without her.

Sportacus got out of bed to get an apple. That always made him calm and happy. He looked at a picture of Stephanie. That only made him sadder. Suddenly, he had an idea. He knew what he wanted to do. He wondered if Stephanie was awake….

It was 3:00 in the morning, on the dot. Sportacus was talking to himself, over his idea. Something, though, was bothering him in the back of his mind. It stalled him. Then he remembered.

"Maggie, don't phone your friends until the nighttime ends!" Those were the words of his mother, when he was about twelve or thirteen. He had always obeyed her words. Sportacus somehow managed to remember how exasperating he must have been when he was a foolish teen, calling girls in the night, calling his friends to tell what they had said…..but Sportacus had to call Stephanie. This was different. He couldn't hold back. It was driving him crazy!

He picked up the receiver from the wall and dialed her number. He had butterflies in his stomach. It rang hardly once, and Stephanie picked it up.

"Hello?" Stephanie sounded wide awake. When she heard his voice, she really perked up.

"Stephanie, I can't figure out what to do. We can't lie to your parents. And I have no idea how to persuade them to come here. They won't. They already want you there. I'm not your dad, so I can't make the decision. You can try, try at least. Just don't lie to them or they'll think I'm a bad influence." Sportacus wasn't satisfied. He hadn't got the words off his chest that he wanted to.

"Oh, no, you're the best influence I've ever had. I can't think of anyone better. And plus, my parents aren't really strict. They know about you. I've told them. And they think it's great!" Stephanie in a way had totally lied. Her parents knew about Sportacus, but did they know of how close their friendship _really _was?

"We just…. can't lie."

Sportacus and Stephanie talked another two minutes. When they finally hung up, Sportacus was overwhelmed with emotion. Stephanie was excited, yet embarrassed. All in all, still, they hadn't come up with something.

Sportacus could only lie down and drift to sleep feeling that for two weeks he was going to have to, as a superhero, save his loneliness.

But Stephanie, she was happier. Nothing could ruin her happiness. If she was happy, the whole world was smiling in the sunshine!

As Stephanie was falling asleep, she muttered happily, "Boys….", and laughed a small laugh.


End file.
